


1975

by jenniferm1943



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Original Characters - Freeform, Original Works - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 23:10:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16504583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenniferm1943/pseuds/jenniferm1943





	1975

It was 5:37 AM.

Nate perched himself atop a decomposing bench in the middle of Grover Park. He grabbed his radio and set it on the table in front of him. The sun was barely visible behind the mountains, watching the sun rise had become somewhat of a routine for him. The air was bleak and crisp, but he had his father’s Harvard sweater on to shield him from the cold. The sky was colored in blue, purple, and pink hues, it was mesmerizing. Nate held a bright red apple in his left hand while his right adjusted his radio’s crooked antenas. It was silent, the only noise that could be heard was the crackling of his radio. Nate waited for the radio to catch some sort of signal, he took a bite out of the apple and wiped his cherry lips with the sleeve of his sweater. Meanwhile, he gazed over the horizon once more, there were ducks calmly swimming in the park’s large lake, and birds chirping melodically in the oak trees. The silent mornings, where no one could interrupt Nate’s peace, felt like his safe haven. “Good Morning Hazel Grove!” the radio spoke. Nate smiled, finally being able to hear something audible emerge from the radio. “Tickets to see Queen on their Crazy Tour go on sale this week on Wednesday at the Stroff Center! Dedicated fans are already lining up and setting camp outside the center!” Nate frowned, he scruffed his beat up converse against the wet grass. “Not to worry Grovers, we’ll be giving away two free tickets to the first caller tomorrow at 8 AM for their show in the Manchester Apollo theatre. Get ready Hazel Grove!” Nate’s eyes widened, he dropped the remainder of his eaten apple on the ground, shoved his radio in his backpack and rushed to his bike. 

He got to school just in time to catch his best friend Alex getting out of his red Cortina car. “Alex!” he yelled from a few feet away. “Did ya hear the radio this morning?” he asked once they were side by side. “Hell yeah. We’ve gotta win those tickets Nate.” Alex conveyed excitedly. “We need to come up with a plan.” Alex agreed with Nate and pondered, “How about your dad? He could totally help us out with this!” he suggested. Nate immediately disconsidered the prospect. It’s not that he didn’t love his father, he does, and his father having many connections in the music industry could easily get them tickets, but he’d much rather do this on his own than ask his father for help. “Alex, you know I’m not doing that. I haven’t seen him in so long, he wouldn’t want to help anyway.” Alex nodded understandingly. They walked up the stairs to the school’s main entrance. The frigid weather was somewhat dimming down, slowly being replaced by the comfort of the tepid sun, Nate felt its warmth against his sweater-covered frame. “I’m here for you Nate. We’ll win this on our own.” He patted Nate’s stiff shoulder as they entered their school. 

They walked side by side through the dirty, crowded halls of Bradford High. Students were chattering about Football and Baseball, while some read books in the corner, and talked about Star Wars. Nate’s grown used to his surroundings and the baggage it all comes with. The only reason school was mildly bearable was because of Alex, and occasionally Max and Lanie. He pulled on the sleeves of his father’s Harvard sweater until they completely swallowed his dainty hands. Lanie approached them and stood in front of the two boys, “Are you guys going to Dani’s party on Friday?” Nate and Alex gave each other a knowing look and simultaneously said, “No.” much to Lanie’s disappointment. “Oh come on. You guys never go to parties, just go this once. Dani’s my best friend.” She pleaded. Nate and Alex were still set with their previous answer, not budging. Max appeared from just behind Lanie, “Come on lads. You never go to parties, hence why you never get laid.” he teased. “Don’t ya want to see all the pretty birds?” He prodded. Nate contemplated, “No.” He grabbed Alex’s glasses from his pallid skin and placed them on his own eyes. “I think Alex and I will just stay home and watch Halloween movies or summat.” Lanie groaned loudly, “You guys are boring. I hate you.” They both laughed, and continued walking through the school’s crowded halls. 

It was almost 7 pm, the streets were dimly lit by post lamps in every corner or so. They rode their bikes to the center of town, where all the shops were and went to the nearest radio shack. The sun was setting, and almost completely gone, letting the moon glow brighter and brighter each minute. They gathered up all the money they had, for a new phone. Alex insisted that having at least one more phone would already give them a higher chance of winning. The boys sloppily chained their bikes to a bike rack and entered the Radio Shack. “I can’t believe we’re buying a new phone.” Nate said incredulously. Alex scowled, “Did you wanna win or not?” He asked. Reluctantly, Nate handed him his wallet. “Just take it before I change my mind.” Alex smirked, “You won’t regret this.” They looked through the selection of phones, grimacing at the more expensive ones. Alex grabbed the cheapest phone there and combined their money to pay it off. 

The next morning they set up their new phone in Nate’s room, a bright yellow plastic phone. “How much time do we got?” Alex asked as he twirled the phone wire between his fingers. “Five minutes.” He answered nervously. He felt anxious, immensely skittish, and couldn’t keep still, and by the looks of it, Alex felt the same way. Alex tapped his foot against the dirty wooden floorboard, his glasses rested atop his curly brown hair as he rubbed his tired eyes. Nate silently swayed in his seat, there were five minutes left so he decided to go to the living room where the other phone was. Before leaving his room he peeked his head back in, grabbing Alex’s attention, “We got this.” He reassured. Alex nodded. “Hell yeah we do.”  
Nate sat on his mint green couch, right beside the phone that rested on top of the side table, he had a clock right next to the phone, counting each second until the clock read 8 am. He closed his eyes and took a deep breathe before picking up the phone. His sweaty hands shakily scrolled through the phone, dialing the number. “C’mon.” he whispered to himself. The phone dialed, and dialed, and continued to dial, maybe for too long, Nate knew he wouldn’t win. Nate sulked and set the phone down on his lap.

“Hello! Congratulations, You’ve just won two free tickets to see Queen live on their Crazy Tour!”

Nate’s heart stopped. He sloppily picked up the phone and held it against his ear. “Wait what. Really?!” His heart was beating against his chest he could feel his pulse through his ears. “Yes! What’s your name kid?” Nate stuttered, “Nate- Nathan Scott.” he scrambled to answer. he grinned from ear to ear, “Thank you so much. Thank you. Oh my god..” He ran his sweaty hand through his curly black hair. Alex walked out of Nate’s room, frown prominent on his face. “Nate, I didn’t win-“ Alex paused, staring at Nate’s state. “Is that...?” Alex asked in disbelief. Nate nodded aggressively, “We fucking won.” Alex engulfed him with a massive bear hug, “I can’t believe the luck you have Nathan.”

“Where’ve you been? You were supposed to be here two hours ago.” Nate questioned. Alex gave him a quick smile, “I uh… had to run an errand.” He answered suspiciously. Nate didn’t think anything of it, so he continued scrummaging through his disastrous closet for something to wear. The boys agreed to go to Dani’s party after Lanie wouldn’t quit bugging them about it, besides they were in the spirits to celebrate after winning those tickets. “Okay… Hurry and change, I wanna stop by Penny’s to get a shake before we go.” Alex nodded and began to get changed. “So,when’s the last time you talked to your dad?” Alex asked. Nate froze, “Why do you ask?”  
Alex shrugged and sat on the edge of Nate’s blue bed. He pulled on a loose string dangling from the bed, “Just wondering.” Nate furrowed his eyebrows. He threw a white t-shirt over his exposed chest and grabbed his jean jacket. “Almost 7 months.” he answered in nothing above a whisper. Alex nodded silently, “Alright.”

At the party, Nate marched straight to the drinks, much to Alex’s dismay. “Yay! You guys actually came!” Lanie announced excitedly. “We thought we’d celebrate!” he shouted over the music. “We won tickets to see Queen next month!” Lanie gasped, her drink slushed in all sorts of directions as she pulled Nate and Alex into a group hug. “That’s insane!” she yelled. Max came from behind Lanie, drinks in hand, he handed them drinks, one after the other. Nate took large gulps from his red plastic cup and danced around the room to I Will Survive. The room was hot and full of sweaty, jumping bodies that were completely wasted, it was a good time. 

Too many drinks later, Nate stood on top of the coffee table in the middle of the living room, “Hey everyone!” he shouted. He grabbed their attention and slurred, “I got tickets to see QUeeen.” Everyone in the room cheered, even if they didn’t understand what he said. Alex sighed, he felt like a babysitter tonight. “Nate get down from there you idiot.” Nate jumped down from the table, landing on Alex. They both tumbled to the ground, “Ow.” Alex grumbled, he stood up, while Nate stayed put on the floor “Get up douchebag.” He pulled Nate off the ground and headed to the front door with Nate limply holding on to his side. “Where are you going?” Lanie pouted. “We’re leaving. Nate’s pissed.”

Alex threw a water bottle on Nate’s lap, “You need to sober up.” he buckled both their seatbelts -now he really felt like a babysitter- and drove around the neighbourhood, waiting for Nate to sober up a little. “Where are we going?” Nate mumbled. “Drink water and I’ll take you home.” he said monotonously. “What if I don’t want to go home.” he challenged. “Then I’ll drop you off in a curb.” Alex answered begrudgingly. “Chill out man, I’m jus messin’” Nate slurred. He took large gulps of his water, mumbling the lyrics to Too Much Heaven by Bees Gees. “You and me, girl. Got a highway to the sky.” Nate sang messily. Alex chuckled, “Drink the damn water, you weirdo.”

When they got home, Alex had to drag a sleepy Nate into the house. He plopped Nate’s slack body onto his mint green couch. “What the hell.” a voice said. Alex jumped, his eyes widened. “What the hell.” he mimicked. “What are you doing here?!” Nate’s dad approached him, with a scowl on his face. “You called me earlier and said to come.” he gritted. “Yeah! Tomorrow! Tomorrow night!” Alex clarified. He turned back to a drunk Nate, completely knocked out, who smelled of beer and smoke. “Mind telling me why my son is drunk off his ass? I can smell him from here.” his father was fuming. Alex didn’t know how to respond. “I always knew you were a bad influence... You’ll end up just like your father.” he yelled. Alex gulped, not daring to look Nate’s father in the eye. 

“Dad?” Nate mumbled. He stood up, almost falling forward. “What are you doing here?” Nate smiled. “I came to see you buddy. Go ahead to your room, we’ll talk in the morning.” Nate crookedly walked to his room, flashing them both a smile, before completely disappearing in the hallway. Alex was scared to be left alone with Nate’s father, he bit his bottom lip, preparing for the worst. “Is it funny? Watching my son intoxicate himself? Watching him kill himself with every cigarette that he smokes?!” He’s angry, beyond angry. Alex doesn’t look up. “I can’t control him, he does what he wants.” Nate’s father scowled at the response. “You’re his friend and you let him embarrass himself like this?!” Alex shook his head, “He’s not my responsibility! He’s yours! And you left him.” he paused, daring to meet his cold stare. “So before you give me a speech about being a good friend, why don’t you try being a good father first. I thought bringing you back into Nate’s life would make him happier. He’s been so upset since the day you left, but you’ll just make it worse.” He seathed. “Get the hell out of my house.” Nate’s father threatened. Alex scoffed, he stayed put, firmly standing above the wooden floorboard with his arms crossed, “This stopped being your house the day you left. If anyone should leave it’s you, and this time don’t come back. Nate’s better off without you.” Nate’s father only got angrier. “I’m not like your father. I’m not a drunken, alcoholic mess. I’ll be here for Nate. And where’s your father again?” he affronted. Alex clenched his jaw. His breath quickened with every aggravating second. “Where’s your father Alex? Locked up in a rehab center? Maybe a mental asylum. He left you Alex, he fucking left you because he loves his beers more than he does his own son, right?” he kept provoking him, Alex squeezed his eyes shut, he couldn’t contain himself. He collided his fist to the man’s face, once, twice, and before he could punch him a third time, Nate pushed Alex off.  
“What is wrong with you?!” Nate breathed rapidly, he helped his father who was lying on the ground, making sure he’s okay. “Get out Alex!” Alex didn’t say a word, he couldn’t. There was nothing he could say that would make this situation better. So he just stood there, guiltily watching the horrid scene he created. “I- I’m so sorry Nate. I can call an ambu-”  
“Just get the hell out.” Nate interrupted. Alex left without another word. 

Nate and Alex didn’t speak the next day, or the day after that. They’ve grown a custom to spending everyday together since they were just kids, the whole not-speaking-ordeal felt unnatural, but after what Alex did, Nate couldn’t even look at him. 

“Are you ever gonna talk to Alex again? He’s your best friend, you can’t avoid him forever.” Lanie asked. Nate, Max, and Lanie were at Penny’s Shake Shack, Nate hadn’t talked to Alex for three weeks now. “No, I’m not.” he let out an exasperated sigh, taking a generous sip from his milkshake. His eyes wandered outside the window, he and Alex would always get shakes at Penny’s after school, and he does love Max and Lanie, but it’s unavoidable for him to be the third wheel, no matter how much Lanie tries to include him in everything they do. He spotted a familiar red Ford Cortina in the parking lot and his brows furrowed. “Wait, isn’t that car Al-”

“Hi Alex!” Lanie said over-excitedly. Nate held back from rolling his eyes. “Come sit in our booth!” she called him over, sitting him right next to Nate. Nate wanted to leave, and kind of hated Lanie at the moment. He gave his best faux smile and scooted over for Alex to sit. “Lanie don’t we have to go to that thing today?” Max said. Lanie gave him a confused look, but quickly caught on, “Yeah! We should get going.” she grinned. Nate shot her displeased glare as she grabbed Max’s hands and began to walk away. “Talk to you guys on tomorrow!” Max shouted as they left. 

Nate kept his gaze on the table in front of him, taking long sips from his milkshake. Alex awkwardly cleared his throat. Nate leaned his back against the pastel pink chair, staring at the ceiling. “Nate…” Alex spoke, breaking the tense silence. “Hm?” he replied. Alex sighed, “I’m really sorry.” Nate looked out the window again, the sun was setting, people were walking in and out of their cars with large smiles on their faces, while Nate was sitting here doing quite the opposite. “My dad told me you knew he’d be home Friday night. The night you let me get piss drunk.” he paused, and sat up right, facing Alex instead of the ceiling. “Did you want me to embarrass myself? You also told him I don’t even want him back in my life? What the hell have I ever done to you? Why do you want to ruin this for me Alex?” Alex shook his head, “No. I don’t want to ruin this for you Nate, but your dad… He’s not the same man anymore. He-” Nate angrily interrupted, “He what? He just wants to be back in my life, he wants to be there for me.” Alex groaned, “Would you just let me talk for a second?!” Nate stopped interrupting, he waited for Alex to say something, anything. “I’ve seen how sad you’ve been since your dad left, so I called him, practically begged him to come see you. I didn’t plan for him to come Friday night, but he did, I’m sorry. But your dad isn’t who you think he is Nate. He’s heartless, he doesn’t deserve you.” Alex pleaded. “My dad is a good guy, and he’s staying, Alex. I’m sorry your dad couldn’t do the same, but you don’t have the right to ruin this for me.” Alex scoffed. “You sound just like your dad.” he said disappointedly. “I don’t consider that an insult.” Nate replied. Alex grabbed his car keys from his left pocket, he stared at Nate, scanning his green eyes, “You should.” he whispered. He walked away, leaving Nate to sit alone. 

Nate rode his bike back home, he was angry and upset, he didn’t understand why Alex would try to take this away from him, he didn’t understand what Alex had against his father. The sun had already set, it was dark outside, and all he could think about doing was going home to his mom and dad, maybe watch a movie with them or go bowling with them. 

When he got home he saw his dad’s car lights on. He peeked inside the car, seeing it was empty. The front door opened revealing Nate’s dad, holding a bag and a big yellow envelope. Nate was confused, “Whatcha doing dad?” he smiled, his dad looked startled, but disguised it with a reassuring smile. “I have to go son.” Nate’s smile wavered, he stared at the envelope in his father’s hand. “What, why?” his tone was confused and somber, “Nate. I love you son, I really do, but I have another family in Sheffield. I need to get back to them.” he carefully walked around Nate, opening his pickup truck’s door and tossing his bag inside. “But we’re you’re family. I’m your son.” Nate said incredulously, he took a deep breathe. “You have a kid and a girlfriend now? You said you just needed some time off. You said you’d come back for us. You promised.” he swallowed the lump building up in his throat. “I’m not in love with your mother Nate. I thought you’d realize after the first month of me being gone, that it meant I didn’t want to be in this family anymore. I can’t keep pretending.” his father gestured to the yellow envelope in his hand, “Your mom signed the divorce papers. I want to be there for you son, I want to be able to take care of you, but I can’t stay here.” Nate bit his lip until it turned a pale white color. He stared at the sky keeping his gaze away from his father. “So you’re just gonna leave me? You said you wouldn’t leave this time. I’ve been apart of your life for seventeen years, you can’t just disappear from my life again. You’re my dad.” his sad eyes stared at his father’s cold ones. “I’m sorry, I really am. But I have to go.” he quickly entered his car, but before he could close the car door, Nate grasped it. He pushed it wide open, his sorrow was replaced with anger, “Fuck your new family.” His father moved Nate’s hand out of the way and shut the door, ignoring his words, the car roared to life, “Nate you have to accept the truth. You’re mother already did. I have a new family.” his car pulled back from the driveway. Nate was infuriated, “Fuck you!” he screamed. His father continued to ignore him and drove away. Nate felt sick, he felt heartbroken, unloved and so, incredibly furious. 

He walked over to his crippled bike that lay stiff on the concrete driveway. He rode his bike to Grover Park, he didn’t know what time it was, but when he got there, the park was empty. The lake was still, free of any wandering ducks or geese, the birds weren’t chirping, and the sun wasn’t coloring the sky to life. It was just dark, and silent. He sat on his usual park bench, staring at the moon and the stars, his only source of light. He pulled his grey hood up, covering the back of his head from the cold. 

“Nate?” Nate turned toward the voice, his eyes met Alex’s blue ones. “Are you okay?” Alex asked with concern. Nate’s eyes were glazed over, tears daring to slip from his eyes. Nate quickly changed his demeanor at the sight of Alex, he roughly cleared his throat and sniffled. “I’m perfect.” he said with a quick grin. Alex walked over to Nate, sitting next to him on the bench. They sat in a comfortable silence, staring at the dark water of the lake, and the colorless trees that surrounded it. Alex broke the silence, “You know, my dad would tell me he loved me everyday. But on days that he came home drunk, he’d tell me that he hated me, that I ruined his life. It was a constant rollercoaster with him. On worse days, he’d come home so drunk that he’d break things or throw things, but then the next day when he sobered up, he’d beg for our forgiveness, and tell us that he loves us again. I kept forgiving him and forgiving him, even after all the things he’d put me through, because I loved him, because I wanted my dad in my life.” Alex glanced at Nate who was staring at the ground. “But then I realized that he’d never change. The doctors told him that if he kept drinking, he’d destroy his liver, that he’d die. I thought that’d scare him a bit, help him stay sober until he healed, I begged him to stop drinking. Instead he left that night to drink, again. He chose beer over his son, and now he’s dead.” Alex let out an exhausted sigh, he stuffed his numb hands inside the pockets of his jean jacket. “My dad left today.” Nate whispered, almost inaudibly. Alex gave him a sympathetic look. “He said that he only came to get divorce papers, because he wants to marry another woman. Did I mention he has a kid too?.” Nate laughed. “Why are our dads so fucked up?” Alex chuckled. “We don’t need them, Nate. I’ve got your back, always will.” Nate smiled at Alex, a genuine smile. “Can we be friends already? I’m tired of hanging out with Max’s friends, they’re such meatheads, all they talk about is football.” Alex complained. “Yes please. I’m tired of third wheeling with Max and Lanie. Do you know how awkward it is to stand there while they make out, It’s torture.” They both laugh. Alex nudged Nates arm with his elbow, “Fuck the world. Let’s have the time of our lives at that Queen concert.” Nate nodded, “We’ll all just be a Club of Misfits there, huh?” Alex smirked, sloppily tossing his arm around Nate, “Hell yeah.”


End file.
